


求婚

by RoEstel



Series: 豆扎flo萨 现代AU 主教餐厅系列 [5]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Florent Salieri, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Odo Mozart, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 向萨列里求婚，这可能是豆扎随性所至的一生里最认真准备的一件事了。延续现代AU设定，豆扎是维也纳酒吧的驻唱，萨老师是曼哈顿高级西餐厅“主教餐厅”的首席琴师，豆扎曾经也在主教餐厅工作过。主教餐厅老板是科洛雷多。所有豆扎flo萨产出的最后一篇文，暂时告一段落。豆扎flo萨一周年快乐。旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 豆扎/flo萨
Series: 豆扎flo萨 现代AU 主教餐厅系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946452
Kudos: 6





	求婚

今天的主教餐厅直到七点钟还没有顾客落座，而萨列里竟然没有感觉到不对劲。

可能是因为他每次下午五点半开始一坐到钢琴前，就会彻底地沉浸到音乐里，周围发生的事情他一般都感受不到，除了……

除了莫扎特的到来。

今天莫扎特来的很早。

那熟悉的，近在咫尺的椅子被轻轻拉开的声音这么早就出现了，萨列里感觉到不对劲。

但这不是停止演奏的理由，于是萨列里一如既往地没有回头向恋人问好，自顾自地继续演奏着。

一曲《斑蝶》结束之后，萨列里调整情绪准备弹一首老生常谈的《水边的阿狄丽娜》，却被身边硬挤过来的人分走了半边琴凳。

四手联弹？莫扎特不是没这么做过，但今天好像有点太早了……萨列里抬头看了一眼墙上巴洛克风格的挂钟，才八点不到，这会正是店里人最多的时候，容不得莫扎特乱来……萨列里想着，严厉地看了一眼身边的人，试图用眼神警告恋人不要捣乱。

但莫扎特就像没有感受到萨列里的眼神一样，自顾自地开始了自己的部分。

熟悉莫扎特的作品就像熟悉自己的谱子一样的琴师一下子就认出了男友正在弹奏的曲子：《Give me a kiss*》? 萨列里迷惑又无奈，永远都是那么跳脱的莫扎特是想传递什么信息么——类似于“现在就给我一个吻吧管什么顾客”之类的。黑发的琴师有些苦恼，他一般不喜欢弹这样过于活跃的曲子。但是此时此刻莫扎特已经弹完了开头，如果自己不在这里加入的话会很突兀，后面的演奏也会不尽如人意……

于是萨列里屈服了，就像每次莫扎特任性的时候，他永远无法拒绝莫扎特，就像莫扎特永远不会拒绝音乐一样。两双修长的手在黑白琴键上翻飞，灵动的音符跳跃在餐厅的每一个角落，像索吻的冲动一样让人觉得心底有一团羽毛掠过。

这是莫扎特的音乐，这就是莫扎特。

萨列里再熟悉不过了，这音乐和这正坐在自己身边的人。

熟悉到他没有发现今天莫扎特穿的不是日常的白色连帽衫，而是一身白西服。

卡。

一周前，主教餐厅的厨房。

“什么？你再说一遍？”

莫扎特犹豫了五秒钟他是应该重复一遍自己刚刚说的话还是应该提醒罗森博格他方才惊讶之余把自己的“樱桃小嘴口红”吃掉了一半。

“看在旧日的情分上，能帮我在主教餐厅安排一次求婚吗？”

“WOWWOWWOWWOWWOW……”罗森博格摆手做惊讶状，“‘旧日情分’，你是说那次你骗我吧台那边的两位女士是专门在等我，还是那次你把雕花萝卜比在我头上——在全体顾客的面前？”说着他义愤填膺却不失节奏地跳了起来，“太过分了，莫扎特，太——过——分——了！”

即使是在永远不清净的后厨，罗森博格高跟鞋蹦跶的声音还是清晰可辨的，而全主教餐厅都知道，当主管大人这么蹦的时候，要么是今天送来的龙虾不够新鲜，要么是科洛雷多同意了某个不靠谱的音乐家弄一个“摇滚音乐剧之夜”，要么是他找不到自己的腮红了，要么就是……

莫扎特。

后厨里突然安静下来，从主厨Michael到洗碗工都停下了手头的活——现在才下午三点，准备工作有条不紊，今天收到的货也都很符合水准所以不怎么忙——齐齐看向门口的两人。

罗森博格瞪了莫扎特一眼，回头解释道：“由你们决定帮不帮，我们的‘大音乐家’”——他夸张地用手指比了对引号——“想要在主教餐厅求婚！”他挥了挥手杖，下巴高高扬起，“向谁求婚想必是毫无疑问的。”

厨房里保持了之前的安静。罗森博格左右看了看，在地面上敲了几下手杖以示催促。

“唔……需要婚礼蛋糕吗？”

糕点师苏斯迈尔举起手里的裱花器，问。

瞬间，主厨餐厅的后厨如沸腾的汤一样爆炸开来。

所有人关注的问题都是：

沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，竟然会这样大费周章地计划某件事情！要知道，当年萨列里还没来，这年轻人疯狂追求阿洛里西亚，仿若沉迷爱情的十六岁的罗密欧时，也从没有这么认真过。

——是的，说的就是他一时兴起冲到后厨，不仅没刹住脚，打翻了阿洛里西亚花了一晚上新设计的甜点，而且在脸上还粘着奶油的时候试图向她求婚那次。

这么久以来，主教餐厅的全体员工把莫扎特与萨列里的卿卿我我都看在眼里，连科洛雷多都有一次说他很惊讶这两人没有在同性恋婚姻合法的第二天就去领证。有段时间前台接待约瑟芬甚至偷偷散布过莫扎特和萨列里其实早就结婚了只是萨列里不愿意公布的谣言，而几乎全主教餐厅的员工都相信了这个谣言——除了萨列里，当然，他甚至都没听说过这个谣言。

所以直到今天，莫扎特说他想在主教餐厅向萨列里求婚的时候，一半以上的员工真切地以为这两个音乐家早就结婚了。

卡。

回到《Give me a kiss》。

比起莫扎特的其他作品，萨列里对这首曲子的熟悉程度还要更多一些，不知道为什么，莫扎特刚写出来那会缠着他一起弹了好多好多遍，而每次最后，这段四手联弹都会演变成实际意义上的索吻。所以他弹着弹着就出神了，盯着琴键上自己与莫扎特游刃有余的两双手。

有谁能分得清这两双手一双拥有上帝的祝福，另一双手带着的只是庸人的挣扎？

他爱莫扎特，他爱莫扎特那神赋的音乐，他爱莫扎特那如同冠蓝鸦*一般的灵魂。

他时常不明白的是莫扎特为什么爱着自己，平庸而无趣，一只不起眼的渡鸦，挣扎地跟在他身边。而莫扎特却为他衔来最明亮的星星，向他展露最灿烂的笑容。

为什么？

三个重音，最后的音符也终于被赋予了生命，从莫扎特和萨列里的手下流出，跃动在餐厅带着香薰味儿的空气中。萨列里松了口气，用眼神示意莫扎特赶快离开琴凳不要惹事。

直到这时，他才注意到莫扎特今天穿了一身他从未见过的白西服，这使得他的身形看起来更加修长英挺。莫扎特注视着身边的黑发琴师，突然捉起了萨列里还放在琴键上的手，身体后退离开琴凳，流畅地单膝跪下。

萨列里一惊，差点从琴凳上跳起来，却又因为右手被莫扎特握住而没法挪动，两人就保持着萨列里坐在琴凳上而莫扎特跪在琴凳边的姿势。莫扎特仰着头，淡金色的睫毛在灯光下被晕成了铂金色，像行星外的光圈。他那平时随性而为的金发如今被用发胶仔细地打理过，服服帖帖地勾勒着主人后脑的弧度，还在颈后翘起一个任性的发尾。萨列里低垂着头，眉眼也低垂下来，眼神躲闪着，一缕长长的刘海滑到了额前。

“安东尼奥·萨列里，我爱你，请成为我一生的伴侣。”

这可能是全世界由古至今最没创意的求婚词。

可莫扎特再说不出别的。

刚刚那曲《Give me a kiss》都比这句苍白的语言有说服力。他们已经拥有了音乐，对于他们来说语言早已失去了效力。

萨列里看着捧着一对朴实对戒单膝跪在自己面前的莫扎特，一时间失去了言语的能力，他并没有想过会有今天，他总以为莫扎特总有一天会离自己而去，无论自己答应莫扎特多少所求。因为莫扎特是音乐，音乐不可能为任何人所永远停留啊。他难以相信此时此刻的真实，脑海里千万个疑问凝结回旋，一不小心就溜出了嘴角。

“为什么？”

莫扎特抿了一下嘴唇，曾经与科洛雷多吵架能喋喋不休吵上一下午的他如今面对这三个字的问题却没法用自己的语言回答。他紧张地清了一下嗓子，借用上帝在文学领域的宠儿的话来表达自己的心。

“By heaven, I think my love is as rare

as any he belied with false compare.*”

FIN


End file.
